Kratos vs Garrosh Hellscream
Kratos vs Garrosh Hellscream is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kratos from the video game series God of War and Garrosh Hellscream from the video game series World of Warcraft. Kratos vs garrosh.png|1 kratos vs garrosh 2.png|2 Description God slayers will clash in this bloody and brutal battle! Who is the better warrior? Who is the better bald general? Interlude Boomstick: Gods. Really weak beings in the fictional universe. Too bad they can beat most of us lowlifes in real life. (cries) Wiz: And these two have fought them or atleast similar beings. They are outstanding generals of their own army, gaining themselves numerous victories. Boomstick: Like Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. Wiz: And Garrosh Hellscream, warchief of the Warsong Clan. Boomstick: Both of these badasses also have one thing in common, being bald! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Kratos Wiz: Many years ago, in ancient Greece, a young boy and his brother was monitored and trained by Spartan soldiers, growing them to become soldiers for the Spartan Army. These two both dreamed of joining the Spartan ranks, and they were Kratos and his brother Deimos. Boomstick: Meanwhile in the heavens, Zeus saw a prophecy that said the death of the king of the Greek gods by the hands of his own son who had some wicked tattoos. Zeus pissed his toga when he heard about that, and sent his children Athena, Ares and his army of centaurs to take that boy to Thanatos for an eternal ass whooping. Wiz: Kratos tried to save his brother, but was punched by Ares into a pile of wood, the splinters left a scar over his right eye. Ares was about to kill him before Athena told him that they already have the Marked One, and they left a vengeful Kratos behind. Boomstick: To honor the loss of his brother, he gave himself the same tattoos that his brother had. Years passed and he became the greatest Spartan captain. Wiz: That's where it all began. Kratos and his mighty Spartans finally met their match, the bloodthirsty Barbarians from the East. Outnumbered by their sheer numbers, Kratos' tactics proved futile. He found himself kneeling before the Barbarian King's hammer, and called out Ares to destroy his army, in exchange for Kratos' eternal servitude. Boomstick: Ares murderstomped the Barbarian King's entire army, even breaking their bodies in half without him even touching them! He gave him the Blades of Chaos and chained it on his arms as a reminder that he is the servant of Ares. For many times Kratos did many horrible things for Ares, killing innocents and raiding villages in the name of Ares. Wiz: One day, Kratos raided a village full of Athena's followers. Ares sent him their so that he could accidentally kill his wife and child, and he thought that this action would remove any semblance of humanity in Kratos, making him the ultimate warrior. He was wrong, Kratos was heartbroken and horrified at what he have done, and pledged revenge on Ares, later on the Greek pantheon, but not without his awesome arsenal. Boomstick: Kratos' standard weapon is the Blades of Chaos, which were forged in the depths of the Underworld by Ares himself. They're dual wield short swords with wicked edges on them, attached to a long chain wrapped on the user's arm, allowing for melee and ranged attacks. These blades have fire as its main elemental attack, but when dipped in different pots from the gods, it can absorb these powers such as ice, lightning and souls. Wiz: Kratos also has the Guardian Shield, which works similarly to the Golden Fleece. Boomstick: He also wields the Leviathan, a frost axe forged by the dwarves Sindri and Brok to counter the mighty Mjolnir. It can be telekinetically retrieved just like Mjolnir and has the ability of ice. It can even freeze anything it touches! Wiz: The Amulet of Kvasir allows Kratos to temporarily shift himself between realms, slowing down time for a maximum of 3 seconds. Boomstick: And the last and ultimate thing in his arsenal, his own rage. Kratos can activate it and he goes into a hissy fit, massively boosting his damage and restricting him to his fists. ''' Wiz: While under Spartan Rage, Kratos can perform a diverse set of attacks, such as delivering a flurry of flame coated punches, dashing forward with a fiery fist, unleash a fiery haymaker punch that sends enemies backwards at a great speed, perform a quick stomp of his foot that damages and knocks enemies off their footing or even launch enemies into the air, jump high into the air and slam back down with extreme force that blasts enemies away and even hurl a large boulder from the ground that explodes on impact. '''Boomstick: When Kratos goes on Super Saiyan mode, everyone around him gets launched into the air, leaving them vulnerable to Kratos' attacks! Wiz: As a demigod son of Zeus, Kratos can withstand many gods above his level. He resisted a shock of lightning from Zeus, resisted getting his soul taken by Hades, caught up with the fastest Greek god Hermes, killed Hercules and even matched the strength of the two mightiest Titans, Cronos, the King of the Titans and Atlas, the Titan who lifted the whole world on his back. He even resisted the effects of the River Styx, who would instantly kill anyone who swam in it, and the Pool of Blood that tormented its inhabitants with their own memories of shame and guilt. Boomstick: All this makes Kratos really hard to kill, he can't even kill himself! But he still bleeds though. ''' ''Old Kratos: LEAVE. MY. '''HOME!'' Garrosh Wiz: Garrosh Hellscream is the son of Grom Hellscream, who was born in the planet of Draenor, the original homeland of the Orcs. After his birth, he was sent to Nagrand away from his father. Boomstick: Hellscream? Orcs have really bizarre surnames. Wiz: It's more of a title than a surname, but you got it somehow. Garrosh spent most of his life without his father and learned that he had drinked demon blood, corrupting the orcs. He was ashamed of this act and thought that the orcs were doomed. Boomstick: Garrosh went far away with other orcs that didn't drink the demon blood. They became Mag'har orcs that are basically brown skinned ones. They suddenly got cancer from the WoW community, I mean they got red pox and grew red tumors all over them which obviously killed those sick orcs. Garrosh and a few orcs survivied the disease. Wiz: After a years of solitude, Thrall, the warchief of the orcs at that time, informed him that his father actually saved the orcs, freeing them from the influence of the demons. He was proud of his father's actions and was greatly inspired to become the next warchief, ascending amongst the ranks and becoming a military leader. His campaign against the Lich King alongside the Alliance was victorious. Boomstick: Garrosh eventually became Warchief of the Horde after the Horde's victory against the Lich King and was crowned by Thrall. He was also given his father's battle axe, Gorehowl. Reminds me of amateur garage bands that played only metal. Wiz: Gorehowl is extremely effective in the hands of Garrosh. He can perform many powerful attacks with it, like slamming against the ground which releases a shockwave that stuns enemies and repels them away from him. Boomstick: Garrosh can spin his axe in a full circle, slashing everyone near him. Wiz: He is strong enough to throw it with brute strength, although he has to retrieve after doing that. Boomstick: His roar is so terrifying, it even demoralizes anyone who hears it and reduces their fucking damage! Hilarious, even weapons are scared of him! Wiz: But these abilities aren't even all that Garrosh is capable of. After acquiring the heart of an Old God known as Y'Shaarj, he gained powerful shadow-based abilities and a corrupted version of the Gorehowl. This power added shadow magic to his arsenal, and turned Gorehowl into the Xal'atoh, the Desecrated Image of Gorehowl. Boomstick: With Shadow magic, Garrosh has the ability to mind control a foe, and can even pass on the effect through the mind controlled target. Just like a plague. Wiz: Garrosh can also throw Xal'atoh at a target and place a large zone of damaging shadow magic that damages until the axe is destroyed. Boomstick: And that's not all. He can teleport everyone fighting him to the Realm of Y'Shaarj for a minute, greatly increasing his powers by absorbing the heart of Y'Shaarj. In this place, he summons Sha creatures. They're basically negative feelings turned into real, flesh and blood beings. Wiz: Garrosh can unleash a blast of massive shadow damage if he is attacked in the realm, spreading to all of the realm's attackers. Boomstick: Once he's absorbed enough energy while in the realm, Garrosh's abilities become even more powerful. Wiz: His mind control ability is upgraded, allowing him to mind control multiple enemies and turn multiple mind controlled foes into Sha, negative emotions such as despair embodied with a physical form. Boomstick: His Desecrate ability makes Xal'atoh invulnerable to damage, leaving the zone of shadow magic unable to be destroyed. Wiz: Garrosh may have an impressive set of abilities, but he's also got some feats to back that up. Boomstick: Garrosh is a master tactician, conquering Northrend with his tactics. He's also durable, tanking blasts of chi, receiving stone hammers to the face, blasted by fireballs, tanked lightning bolts from shamans, and even fighting Varian Wrynn who was blessed by a wolf demigod, with the battle resulting in a draw. Wiz: He may be that tough, but he's still vulnerable. His intelligence isn't very high as he is a brutish kind of orc. Garrosh Hellscream: I live by these words: lok'tar ogar. '''Victory... or death.' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set! Without further ado, it's time for a... '''Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE!' DEATH BATTLE!! Garrosh is finished absorbing the energy of the heart of Y'Shaarj, corrupting his Gorehowl and turning it into Xal'atoh. One of the farseers of Garrosh is impaled by a blade, then pulled away by a chain. The chain goes back to Kratos, who is wielding the Blades of Chaos. Garrosh smirks, seeing that someone has come to challenge him. He tells his orc army to step aside. Garrosh: I haven't seen anyone with the likes of you. But my nose tells me that you're no ordinary human whelp. Kratos: Your plague has desecrated this land for too long, and I am here to stop it! Garrosh: Heh. I'm counting on it. FIGHT Garrosh throws his axe towards Kratos, while Kratos dodges it. He throws it back at Garrosh, lodging it in his shoulder. He yanks it off and charges towards Kratos. Kratos and Garrosh clash weapons, displaying a dance of slashes and chains, constantly blocking each others attacks. After six clashes, Garrosh slashes Kratos three times, the third one cornering Kratos. He dashes towards Kratos, slamming him against the wall. He throttles Kratos, holding him up in the air. Kratos stabs his hands multiple times with a burning Blades of Chaos, releasing Kratos. Garrosh: That hurts. Kratos: You haven't finished your meal of pain. Kratos sheathes the blades and brandishes Leviathan, forming ice around the blade. He slams it against the ground, freezing the bystander orcs. He switches back to his Blades of Chaos, unleashing a fiery blast that melts and destroys the frozen orcs. Garrosh: Ha ha ha. Impressive lightshow. They both charge against each other, Xal'atho colliding with the Blades of Chaos. They both break the block and Garrosh throws a dark copy of Xal'atoh on the ground to create a zone of damaging energy. Garrosh: Indulge the darkness. Kratos easily destroys the axe, infuriating Garrosh. Garrosh: Grrrrr! '' Garrosh teleports him to the realm of Y'Shaarj, both of them landing on their feet. ''Kratos: What is this place? Garrosh: This place will be your coffin! Garrosh summons an army of Sha, closing in on Kratos. He switches to the Blades of Chaos and unleashes a massive blast of lightning that electrocutes the entire Sha army, killing them. He sets his sights on Garrosh and whips him with lightning infused strikes of the Blades of Chaos, electrocuting him. He unleashes a blast of Shadow magic, damaging and flinging Kratos to a wall. Garrosh sends a three orc shamans to attack him, while Kratos dodges one of the shaman's lightning bolts, then pulls him towards Kratos and lifts him up with one of the blades, stabbing him multiple times with the other blade. He focuses on the two remaining shamans who summon wolves to attack Kratos while they fire lightning blasts at him. He dodges the lightning blasts and makes quick work of the summoned wolves by splitting the jaw of one wolf and snapping the neck of the other. He charges on the shamans and equips his Guardian Shield, then punches its backside, unleashing a shockwave that knocks back both of them. He rips the head of the first shaman while he is incapacitated and repeatedly stabs the second shaman. Garrosh: Had fun with them? Now feel my full power! Garrosh and Kratos teleport back to the original battlefield. Kratos: You have changed. Garrosh: I have completely absorbed the heart of the Old God Y'Shaarj. You cannot stand a chance anymore. Kratos: I have killed gods in my past life. A mere mortal with the power of a god is the same to me. Kratos switches to the Leviathan and Garrosh charges at him again and clashes axes. Kratos does a low sweep with his legs and trips Garrosh. He axes Garrosh in the abdomen with an ice encrusted Leviathan, but he survives it, and pushes Kratos away. As Kratos reels from the attack, Garrosh uses his Touch of Y'Shaarj ability on Kratos, attempting to possess him. As Kratos tries to resist the effect, he writhes in pain, clutching his head. Garrosh: You cannot resist the call of Y'Shaarj! Submit to it, and become a creature of Despair! Kratos starts to accumulate an aura of embers around him and his eyes turn fiery yellow. He dispels the effect and goes into Spartan Rage, releasing a shockwave that launches the orcs into the air. Garrosh is knocked back by and is surprised by the effect. Garrosh: Impossible. No one can just deflect the Touch of Y'Shaarj! Kratos: Rrraaa!! Kratos dashes towards Garrosh and punches him, sending him backwards. Garrosh gets up and uses the Empowered Whirling Corruption ability, slashing Kratos and firing multiple Shadow magic missiles that explode on Kratos. The impacts summon multiple minions around Kratos, overwhelming him. He struggles them off of him and unleashes a fiery blast, disintegrating the minions. He hurls a giant boulder on Garrosh and throws it at him, but he dodges it. Garrosh: Ha ha ha ha ha! Petty pebbles don't hurt me! Garrosh inflicts the Gripping Despair ability on Kratos, damaging him. Despite this, he continues to fight him with his bare fists. He uses the Amulet of Kvasir to slow down the effect of the debuff and Garrosh, and delivers a flurry of fiery punches. Kratos: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! Time returns back to normal, and Garrosh feels a sharp pain in his head and chest. Garrosh: What...the...hell? What happened? Garrosh's face starts to slightly collapse. Garrosh: No... NO... This world... Is my destiny... My destiny...NOOOOO --'' K.O.! Garrosh's head and chest explodes, leaving a corpse without a head and a large hole in the abdomen. Kratos walks away with bloody fists, having dispelled the debuff cast upon him. Results '''Boomstick: Holy shit, he went everywhere!' Wiz: While Garrosh held extremely powerful magic with the help of the heart of Y'Shaarj, it was no match for Kratos' superior strength, speed, durability and resistance to soul, fear, fate, mind and death manipulation. Boomstick: What the hell, how did he get those? ''' Wiz: Kratos has resisted many attacks and spells, including Hades' claws, the attacks of Fear Zeus, the prophecy of the Sisters of Fate which he made false, the power of Lethe River which erased a person's memory from existence and resisted the effects of the deadly River Styx, which instantly killed anyone who swam in it. The Amulet of Kvasir was Kratos' major trump card here. When activated, it temporarily slows down time, allowing Kratos to take advantage of missed attacks. '''Boomstick: I didn't know he was that strong! Looks like we have a clear winner here. Wiz: The winner is Kratos. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles